


[Hanmei Week] Day 1: Archery

by Zenaida



Series: Hanmei Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Archery, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), mei sucks at aiming.pdf, really cute shit inside be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Mei asked Hanzo to teach her how to shoot his bow. She's...not very good at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO I AM. SO EXCITED. FOR HANMEI WEEK YOU HAVE NO IDEA  
> LIKE  
> HOLY SHIT DAWG  
> MY FAVORITE RAREPAIR'S FINALLY GONNA GET SOME LOVING

“You hold the string with three fingers, kanojo,” Hanzo corrected gently, “like this.” His hand brushed over hers, gently fixing the position.  
Mei’s fingers curled hard around the handle of the bow. She was a scientist, not an archer; to be honest, she was a horrid shot. However, she wanted to attempt a hobby Hanzo enjoyed so they could spend more time together. Once Hanzo had backed away, she took a deep breath, raised the weapon, and aimed.  
The soft ping of metal on metal made her open her eyes in hope. An arrow was stuck in the wall just to the left of the training bot’s head.  
“Oh,” Mei sighed in disappointment.  
“You got very close. I’m proud of you,” her dragon encouraged, rewarding her with a kiss to the top of her head.  
“Thank you, xīn'ài. I think I am done for today, though.” Hanzo wrapped his arms around her, and Mei returned the favor before going over to sit on one of the benches and pulling up her latest project on her holovid. She hadn’t heard Hanzo following her, and jumped slightly at the feeling of his lips ghosting over her cheek.  
“I appreciate that you tried, but I do not want you doing something you do not enjoy for my sake,” he mumbled against her hair.  
“And I appreciate you being more loving than usual,” Mei giggled as his facial hair tickled the side of her face. She felt him smirk at that, and she quickly stretched up to peck a kiss on his lips before settling back to her work.


End file.
